<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late nights with you by VeryBerryGecko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261014">Late nights with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryBerryGecko/pseuds/VeryBerryGecko'>VeryBerryGecko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roommates [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, College, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I was lonely, I will add to later, I wrote this really late at night, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, School, Sharing a Bed, Tired Pidge | Katie Holt, might add on to, minor Allura, minor keith, minor shiro - Freeform, plance, tired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:16:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryBerryGecko/pseuds/VeryBerryGecko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When pidge doesn't get sleep she starts talking and that's never a good thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roommates [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late nights with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love school AU too much haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>Pidge </h4><p>Pidge, Hunk, Lance, Keith, Allura, and Shiro all shared an apartment for college. Pidge, Hunk, lance all in their second year. Keith in his 3rd. Shiro was in his 4th and Allura was in her 1st year of medical school but 5th year of college. They have been sharing an apartment since pidge, lance, and hunk’s first year. Keith was the bridge between the two friend groups: Shiro and Allura, pidge, and hunk. The group could fit one more person and hunk invited Lance. </p><p>6 people in one apartment sounds like a lot but they made it work and with 6 people paying rent it meant they had a bigger apartment. </p><p>It was a 3 bedroom apartment and 2 bathrooms, the living room and kitchen were big and open. It has a balcony that could fit a small 4 person table. They also had a formal dining room but they didn't really ever use it. </p><p>Pidge and Allura shared the biggest bedroom because Pidge needed a gaming station and Allura needed a big work desk for her studies. Shiro and Kieth also shared a room. Hunk and Lance shared the last room with bunk beds because it was the smallest room. </p><p>The only reason it worked so well for them was the fact that they were all always busy. Allura took her school work no joke and was constantly at study groups or the library. Keith was always in his room. Lance was out at parties. So most of the time it was Shiro, pidge and hunk hanging out in the living room but even then it was rare for all three to be in the same place. </p><p>The same could be said for right now. Pidge was just getting back into the swing of things as the school year just started up again. Pidge sleep schedule would make anyone pass out just at the thought of it. She knew she needed to fix it soon. She was smart and didn't have any classes before 10 am but even that seemed too early some mornings.</p><p>She had stayed up all last night and only got two hours of sleep the night before.</p><p>She sat at the kitchen island shoveling down cereal. Pidge traced the white marbled counter as she ate. Lance and Allura would go nuts over how beautiful they were. Pidge knew they got lucky, it was a nice kitchen. I mean she was eating at a normal surface and not the floor or couch so that was something. She just didn't see how they could go on and on about something so plain, nothing spicy or interesting. </p><p>Pidge wolfed down the rest of her Reese’s puffs and put her bowl in the farmhouse sink (also something Lance and Allura went crazy about). She walked into her room, it was the last one in the hall. She passed Hunk and Lance’s room and could hear Lance inside. Pidge rolled her eyes. If lance wasn’t out partying he was in their apartment making noise. Allura was out studying somewhere so Pidge changed and took a glance at the time. 11:34 am</p><p>Honestly it wasn't too bad for pidge on a Saturday. She had been up all night reading and coding random things. She sat down at her desk and checked her calendar for the week. Pidge had each class color-coded for when she needed to go to them and when assignments were due. For some reason the coming week was packed with work. She had classes Monday through Thursday and had Friday to crame last-minute work in. The weekend was her free time, at least this weekend was. She was all caught up for now so she was gonna relax till she had class.</p><p>Video games. </p><p>Pidge’s eyes lit up and she did a little happy dance.  <i>I have a whole weekend to just play video games and binge-watch tv!! </i>Pidge was excited, she was constantly busy but she was completely free for once. </p><p>Pidge whipped out her phone and called hunk even though she was already standing outside his door. When Hunk didn't pick up she knocked on the door. She could hear lance inside but wasn’t sure whether Hunk was in there too. </p><p>“Hunk? You wanna play smash bros? Or we could play Mario kart 8? I’ve got all day to play games!” </p><p>“Mario kart!! Hell ya, I wanna play dude I’ll kick your ass on that game!” Lance swung the door open and faced a confused pidge. </p><p>“... is Hunk in there?” </p><p>“What you don’t wanna hang out with me” lance grinned and pidge checks started to burn. </p><p>“I don’t care, I just was planning on playing with Hunk. But if you wanna get your butt kicked that’s fine by me” Pidge started back towards her room and Lance followed. Pidge had a crush on Lance after a few months of him moving in.</p><p>Pidges switch was hooked up to the monitor on her desk. Pidge only had her desk chair so Lance stole Allura’s.</p><p>“What? It's not like she will notice she is always studying and is never here.”</p><p>“You are always at parties, I’m sure studying could do you some good.” </p><p>“Aw, do you miss me pidge? And I pass my classes just fine thank you.”  </p><p>“Believe me you are loud enough when you are here to make up for always being gone.” <i>I just wish you would hang out with me when you were here. </i>pidge popped the game card into the switch and tossed Lance a controller. “Just don't break it, I only have two full controllers”</p><p>Lance pretended to be offended. “ I would never break anything” </p><p>“Lance you’ve broken an entire set of plates… at once.” </p><p>“ I was jamming well doing the dishes!!”</p><p>Pidge shifted uncomfortably in her chair as Lance scooted closer to her and the tv. He sat at the edge of his chair ready to race. Pidge chose toad and lance chose princesses peach.</p><p>“That's a boring character,” Lance said to Pidge as he picked the most basic character.</p><p>“Nothing would happen without the toads!! The toads were the best, Peach just got stolen a bunch of times.”   </p><p>Pidge started the race to shut Lance up as he went on and on about Peach. </p><p> </p><p>Pidge got her ass handed to her in Mario kart.</p><p>Lance was laughing his ass off as he came in first and Pidge came in 9th. She was winning at one point too!! She was pissed. Mario kart was the ONE game she sucked at. He was gonna regret laughing at her now.</p><p>“Alright, Lancey lance tomorrow at 4 o’clock we play smash bros.” <i>I get to kick his butt and spend time with him, sounds like a good way to end the week honestly. </i></p><p> </p><p>Pidge didn't let Lance win once and they played for three hours non stop.  Lance was standing and moving his whole body as if that were to help him win. He lost again. </p><p>“Alright i'm done.”</p><p>“What quitting already?” </p><p>“Pidge we have been playing for three hours, I’ve got a party to go to.” he laughed as he put Allura’s chair back. “ but you keep playing, i'll get hunk to play with you.” Pidge didn't know why but her heart hurt a little. It didn't feel like they played that long.<i> Why did he have to go to stupid parties anyway? </i></p><p>“Nah I should study or something.” Pidge turned off the switch and picked up the mess they made.</p><p>“You wanna come to the party!” Lance grinned and slightly bumped her shoulder for emphasis.</p><p>Pidge wanted to hang out with lance more, she just knew he would be talking to girls all night “Parties aren’t really my thing, I’m also kinda tired.” she didn't wanna see that. She likes parties, more than people think but seeing her crush talk and flirt with girls all night ? no thanks for pidge.</p><p>“Maybe another time? I’ll see you later garter.” he raced out of the apartment. Pidge flopped on to her bed. She replayed the last two days in her head. Sure she found Lance cute, they lived together for a while it was bound to happen. Her crush was getting worse though This time felt different then all of her other crushes. It wasn't supposed to get this bad. From the start she told herself she had no chance with lance. She felt a queasy feeling in her stomach.<b> Shit.</b><i>I've gotta get this under control. </i></p><p> </p><p>Pidge had gone the next night without sleeping. She went to all her classes Monday and was working on homework and projects in the dining room.  Pidge was ready to pass out but she needed to finish first. Everyone was out of the house. Hunk was at Shays for the night. Keith and Shiro were visiting Keith’s mom who was in town. Allura was at romelle’s for a study group, boy did Pidge wish Allura was here to help her study. Lance was of course at some party.</p><p>Pidge downed her third red bull of the day. She didn't know why but she just hadn’t slept the past few days. Now it was too late because she had classes to go to. She also just wanted to see how long she could go without sleep. It wasn't working out too well cuz pidge was already getting loopy. She spent the last ten minutes laughing at animals with stick arms. She was losing it</p><p>Pidge finished her work right as she heard the door open. Pidge had managed to finish almost all her work for the week(with meme and animal pictures breaks). She was barely able to get up once she heard the door open. Panic spiked through her. <i> Someone is trying to rob us. </i></p><p>Pidge made her way to the kitchen and she grabbed the biggest knife she could find. She slowly rounded the corner into where the front door was. She jumped out and screamed holding the knife up.</p>
<h4>Lance</h4><p>Lance had been at James’ party until 2 am. He realized he should probably get back when he saw hunks text from 3 hours earlier. </p><p>Don't be gone too long, Pidge hasn’t slept in like three days and she is home alone all night.</p><p>Lance had faith in Pidge not to kill herself so he wasn’t too worried. Apparently he should have been cuz when he finally got home around 3 am, Pidge was standing in the hall with a knife and screaming. Nope, she wasn’t killing herself, she was about to kill him. </p><p>“Pidge! It's me! Gosh, put the knife down.” Lance started to take the knife from her, it was loosely in her hand and it didn't take a lot for Lance to take it from her.</p><p>“Lance? “ Pidge had very dark circles under her eyes that were darkened by the bright light from the hallway. Lance shut the door behind him. </p><p>“Yes, it's me, what are you still doing up? Don't you have class in the morning?” Panic flashed through her eyes for just a moment. </p><p>“Ya,” she whispered. She started walking away but instead of going to her room, she walked into the living room. Lance saw all her things in the dining room and picked up her work as best as he could. <i>She must be so sleep deprived. </i>Then Lance saw the three red bull cans. He would have to yell at her for being so careless with her heath. Right now though he needed to get her to bed. Lance himself was tired from the party but was nowhere near as bad. </p><p>Lance found pidge curled up on the floor of their living room. </p><p>“Come one pidgey that can't be very comfy.” He tried to help her up, she just flopped back down.</p><p>“no … Lancey poo I'm gonna take a nice long nap right here.” her words were slurred and tired. Lance had seen her tired but never this tired. He was worried she was gonna start saying things she didn't want people to know. Hunk said once that pidge was very truthful when she was overtired. </p><p>Lance knew Pidge was stubborn so he scooped her up, one arm under her legs and the other under her arms. Lance expected pidge to resist but instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on to him. </p><p>“Warm” she hummed. Lance just blushed and kept walking </p><p>Lance used his shoulder to open Pidge’s door. He laid her down on her bed and unhooked her arms from his neck. He turned on her fan and pulled the cover over her. </p><p>Lance never realized how calm and well, cute pidge looked well she slept. Her hair swayed softly from the fan. She blinked her eyes open. She grabbed his hand.</p><p>“Don't leave.” She looked at lance.</p><p>“Pidge you need to go to bed. You've been up for too long.”</p><p>Pidge turned on her puppy dog eyes. “ I got something to talk about with you. Come here and let me look at your stupid little face.” Lance had never in his life seen pidge act so… sweet? Small? Helpless? He didn't even know how to describe it but he was loving it. </p><p>“Pidge…” She pulled his arm and he fell on to the bed right next to her. She instantly wrapped her arms around Lance's torso. Lance froze. </p><p>Pidge giggled softly. “ you are so cute when you get embarrassed.” </p><p>Lance grinned, still not cuddling pidge back. “ you think I'm cute?” Lance smirked down at her as she buried her head closer to lance. </p><p>“The cutest.” She hugged him a little more. </p><p>“What did you need to talk about? I'm sure you will forget this all in the morning and I need to go to sleep too.” Lance tried to reason with pidge.</p><p>Pidge backed up a little so she could see Lances face. “Yo knows i-” her eyes started to droop. She started to whisper almost to the point where Lance couldn't hear her. “I think you should sleep with me tonight.” pidge flopped her head onto her pillow.</p><p>Lance's mouth hung open. “um...Pidge? I don't-”</p><p>“Not like that silly goose. I mean sleep in my bed. Like my boyfriend. Give me cuddles.” Lances still looked at pidge in shock as if what she had said was any better.<i> Boyfriend? What is she on about?</i></p><p>“Pidge I don't think you are in the right mind right now. I think I should go sleep in my room and let you sleep this off.” As much as Lance wanted all this to be true he knew it was just pidge in here sleep-deprived state and he started to pull away. </p><p>“Lance-” Pidge although she looks small she has some strength to her. She pulled lance back down and cupped his face in her hands. </p><p>“I like you dummy” She reached up to the speechless lance and kissed him on the lips. His lips started to tingle and burn with a fire that dragged him in. Pidge pulled away, she turned over and passed out.</p><p>Lance was speechless. He knew she would probably say it was nothing or nothing happened once they woke up, he chose to make the moment last. He wanted this more than he ever thought. He pushed pidge's hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. Just as his eyes started to close he wrapped his arms around Pidge and fell fast asleep. He heard the faint footsteps of someone but was too tired to get up and figured he was just imagining things.</p><p>Lance snuggled right up to Pidge and was out like a light, he just hoped it lasted.</p><p>
  <i>I mean what's the worst that could happen? </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this in one night and then woke up and edit it so I hope it's still good!  I miss these two so much that I rewatched the whole show. I know it has its problems (fandom and show) but I stayed in my little garden and it brought me so much joy :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>